


(Longer Than A) 3 Minute Shower

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: “See, Steven. This is only one of the reasons why it’s completely normal, even encouraged, to take showers that last for longer than three minutes.”





	(Longer Than A) 3 Minute Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I’d write more this year. And look, it’s only February and I’ve managed some shower porn. Luckily I didn’t promise I’d write anything good or anything that required an actual plot. :D

It’s a Sunday morning and Steve’s slow to wake up. He stretches, sees the empty space next to him at the same time his ears pick up the sound of shower running. Steve grins and gets up. 

 

The sight greeting him from the bathroom door has Steve scrambling to get into the shower stall: Danny with his eyes closed, mouth parted and a hand around his cock. He looks up when Steve slides next to him under the spray and continues the lazy strokes. “Morning, Danno.”

 

A noncommittal grunt is all the reply he gets. 

 

Knowing Danny’s pretty much preverbal before coffee, Steve just kisses him and wraps his hand over Danny’s, fingers interlocking, picking up the speed a bit.  Danny turns slightly to lick at the edge of Steve’s tattoo. He mutters something against the wet skin. 

 

“Oh, so you’re awake?“ teasing words accompanied by a thumb sweeping over the head of Danny’s cock.

 

A sharp bite connects to his shoulder and Danny twists them around. He pushes Steve against the wall and growls. “Said I want to fuck you.”  

 

The words make Steve go instantly pliant under Danny’s hands. “Yeah, please, Danno,”  drops from his lips as he pushes his ass towards Danny, trying to get him closer. Danny takes his time kneading and spreading the cheeks before fully exposing Steve’s hole.  Water runs down Steve’s back, over his ass and the pink ring of muscle. Steve twitches but keeps his hands on the wall. He can’t help the loud moan when Danny lowers himself enough to swipe a tongue against his hole, teasing with a series of tiny licks.

 

“Haa-ah, Danny, just..” 

 

“Just what?” Danny presses a kiss on the left cheek, decides the better of it and applies teeth too. Steve’s curses echo in the bathroom.  

 

“Okay, babe. You’ll get it.”

 

Steve’s still loose enough from last night so Danny pushes in easily. Steve cants his hips until Danny hits his prostate dead on. Steve’s hungry for this, almost desperate, like they didn’t spent last night fucking. Like he couldn’t have this, have Danny, anytime and any way he wanted. Steve thinks he might need Danny’s reassurances on the matter for the rest of their lives.

 

Gently, Danny closes his teeth on Steve’s earlobe and tells him how unbelievably pretty he is like this, shaking and making tiny noises, water running down his back, his hips bracketed by Danny’s hands.  

 

Danny’s pace is languid. He’s not in a hurry, no matter how sweetly Steve keeps clenching around him, pushing back and demanding him to speed up. He’s being so endearingly Steve that Danny rewards him with a pinch on the nipple and a light tug on his cock before securing his hold on Steve’s hip. 

 

“Danno, please.” Steve sounds already wrecked. One hand placed on the wall for support but the other he uses to grab Danny’s left hand, brings it to his lips and draws a couple of digits into his mouth. 

 

“Oh, you want something to suck on as well? My dick in you is not enough, huh?” 

 

“Always want more of you Danno,” Steve pants around the fingers. 

 

Danny presses closer and drops a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. He frees his fingers from Steve’s greedy lips and closes them around Steve’s cock. The warm water pelting down on them is making everything smooth and slippery. The bathroom fills with sounds of laboured breaths and water hitting skin. Danny could start every morning like this. 

 

“See, Steven. This is only one of the reasons why it’s completely normal, even encouraged, to take showers that last for longer than three minutes.”

 

In a valiant effort to shut him up, Steve twists around enough so he can plant a messy kiss close to the direction of Danny’s mouth. Danny laughs against his lips and makes Steve come with a well-placed thrust and a wicked twist of wrist. Danny joins him a moment later, spilling inside Steve.   

 

“Yeah, yeah, Danno. Can you let it go for now? I’d really like to actually enjoy the afterglow.” Steve doesn’t manage to sound annoyed but he’s proud he manages a proper sentence, even if he’s out of breath and the last part resembles more of a moan than actual words.

 

“Mmmh, okay, babe.” Danny’s easy agreeableness would usually irk Steve but Danny chooses the exact moment to slowly pull out and then that’s the only thing Steve’s able to concentrate on. He feels loose and open. He can’t differentiate between water and Danny’s cum running down his things but he knows it’s there.

 

“Looking really pretty, Steve.” Danny says. His fingers trailing up the back of Steve’s thigh, collecting some of the mess, and pushing it back inside. “Wish I had the plug with me so I could keep you nice and full all day.” Danny pulls his fingers away almost regrettably. 

 

Over his shoulder, Steve looks at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

 

“Next time, babe, next time. Now we’re gonna have some breakfast and then get back to bed. Maybe later, we’ll have another shower, which, is also going to last longer than three minutes. That sound good to you?” 

 

Steve turns around and hugs Danny close. “Sounds good to me, Danno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I just wanted to write some smut where Danny gets all assertive over Steve, who’s totally into it and maybe a little awed he really gets to have Danny, ‘cause he’s a bit broken and doesn’t believe he can have Good Things.


End file.
